The First Date from Hell: Mystique’s Revenge
by Lavender Nights
Summary: What started as a wonderful night out for Scott and Jean, goes downhill fast once Mystique enters the scene. Rated M for mild torture and some blood.
1. Chapter 1

The First Date from Hell: Mystique's Revenge

By: Lavender Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution in any way, shape, or form.

Author's notes: This story takes place between "Self Possessed and Dark Horizon," so if you haven't seen up to these episodes you may find spoilers.

" " denote spoken words

/ / denote thoughts

# # denote telepathic message

xxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Scott anxiously walked towards the couch where Jean was reading. He raked a hand through his hair and mentally rehearsed what he would say to her. /Jean, will you go out on a date with me?/ It was a simple question to ask, why was he worried? He had been friends with Jean for years. Though things were a little… different between them now.

Jean sensed Scott's presence and looked up from her book. "Hi, Scott," she said warmly.

"Uh… hi Jean," he replied nervously.

It didn't take a telepath to figure out that Scott was feeling uneasy.

"What's wrong, Scott? Are you okay?"

"Oh, um… I'm fine. I—I just had a question I wanted to ask you."

"Okay."

"Jean, will you, I mean… if you're not too busy… um…will you go out on a date with me?" Scott blurted out.

"Sure, of course I will!" Jean said excitedly, jumping up from her seat and hugging Scott.

Scott let out a sigh of relief and wrapped up Jean in his arms. He breathed in her soothing scent of lavender for awhile before letting go.

"Great! I was thinking of going out on Friday night over to the Italian place on Spruce Street."

"To Marelli's?" Jean said with surprise and enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I thought we would go somewhere really nice for our first 'official' date," Scott said with a big smile.

"You know we'll have to dress up if we're going there," Jean said.

"I know," Scott replied, a big smile still on his face.

xxxxxxx

By the time Friday rolled around, the whole mansion had gotten wind of Scott and Jean's date.

It felt like half the mansion practically walked past Scott as he stood outside the bathroom door waiting for Jean to be done getting ready.

"Oooh, looking snazzy," Kurt called out.

"Hey Scott, like, enjoy your date with Jean," Kitty said grinning.

"Stay cool, man," Bobby said slickly.

"Don't be home too late Scott," Professor X said in a fatherly tone.

"Have a wild time!" Tabitha yelled as Amara covered her ears slightly.

"Yeah, have fun Scott," Amara said quietly.

Logan approached Scott tensely and eyed him up and down. "You treat her like a lady…"

"Of course," Scott swallowed, trying to hide his growing anxiety.

"Jeeean," Scott called out with a little desperation, "are you done yet?!"

"All finished," Jean said as she opened the bathroom door.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment as they looked at each other in the doorway.

"Wow," Scott whispered as he stared at Jean, admiring how her lavender, tea-length sundress showed off her beautiful curves.

Jean stared back at Scott, noticing that he had put on one of her favorite shirts of his. /He looks so good in that button-down shirt. I love the way the maroon compliments his shades and his hair. I'm impressed… he's even wearing nice, black dress pants and shoes./

"Uhh, excuse me," Rogue interrupted bluntly. "Ah'd lahke to use the bathroom."

Scott and Jean snapped out of their "trance."

"Oh, sorry," they both stammered, as they moved out of the way awkwardly.

"Are you ready to go?" Scott inquired.

"All ready. Let's head out," Jean answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hi, I have a reservation here for two, under the name Summers."

"Ah, yes. Right this way please," said the hostess at Marelli's.

The hostess led Scott and Jean through a door, and took them to an outdoor dining area in front of the restaurant, right off of Spruce Street. No one else was dining out there, but the weather was perfect for it. The veranda was filled with ornamental bushes and beautiful flowers woven through elaborate trellises. Decorative lanterns were hung about and there were candles on every table.

"Here is your table. Your waiter will be here shortly to take your orders. Enjoy," the hostess said smiling warmly. She lit the two candles on the table and then she went back inside.

"Allow me," Scott said to Jean as he pulled out a chair for her and motioned for her to sit.

"Thank you Scott," Jean said as she sat down.

Scott sat down across from her and watched Jean as she took in her surroundings. He stared at her and saw her lush lips smile. /Those lips…/ He wondered what it would feel like, taste like to kiss them. It was true that Jean had kissed him before, but he had not yet experienced her sweet kiss on his lips.

Suddenly a young waitress walked over to the table.

"Hi, my name is Maria. I'll be your waitress tonight. Have you decided on what you want yet?"

"Oh sorry," said Jean. "I was busy looking around and didn't even open my menu."

"Yeah, uh, me too," Scott said sheepishly.

"Ooh, they have Italian sodas here," Jean said excitedly. "I haven't had one of these in years."

"You wanna split one?" Scott said with a boyish grin.

"Okay. How about a strawberry one?" asked Jean.

"Sounds good. Can we have one to share?"

"Of course. I'll go get it for you and then I'll be back to get your order," Maria said.

Jean looked around again for a few moments and gave a contented sigh. "This is really beautiful Scott."

"I wanted to pick someplace special for us to go," Scott said tenderly as he reached across the table and put his hand in hers. "The truth is Jean… I've wanted to take you here on a date for some time now, and… and I've wanted to tell you… that I love you."

Jean gently squeezed Scott's hand. "Oh, Scott…" she said lovingly. "I didn't know how you truly felt about for me for so long, but now I know. And now I know that you're the one for me… I can't imagine being with anyone else. And… I love you too."

Emotion swept over the couple. Like magnetism, Scott could feel himself drawing closer to Jean… closer to her desirable lips. This was the moment that Scott had longed for, hoped for…

"Here's your strawberry soda! I put two straws in it so you could share!" Maria said excitedly, shattering the mood.

Scott and Jean leaned back in surprise and Maria plunked the soda down on the table right in between them. "I've never tried that flavor before. Is it any good?" asked Maria. She stood there waiting for them to try it.

Scott and Jean smiled awkwardly and they both took a big sip.

"It's very goo—" Scott began as suddenly he and Jean both simultaneously slumped forward onto the table.

The waitress laughed eerily under her breath as she looked to see if anyone was around. She proceeded to open the veranda gate and put Scott and Jean in the back of her car that was parked right on Spruce Street. She walked over to the table and left money for the soda. A moment later, one of the other waiters came outside.

"Maria, I just realized that it's after six. You can go home now if you want. I can take your last table— hey, wasn't there a young couple dining out here?"

"There was Antonio… but… the guy's date didn't feel well so he put money for the soda on the table and they left so he could take her home," Maria lied.

"Oh, okay. That's too bad," Antonio said. "Well, you have a good night then. I'll see you on Sunday," he called as he walked back inside.

Maria walked over to her car and hopped in. She started the car and looked in her rearview mirror. Scott and Jean were still out in the backseat.

She laughed eerily again, "Too easy…"

xxxxxxx

As Scott slowly drifted back to consciousness he began to become aware of his surroundings. He was restrained, and he tugged at the two shackles that held each of his wrists above his head, keeping him pinned against a cold stone wall. His ankles were shackled together, and the chain from the shackle was connected to something in the floor.

Scott opened his eyes, and after a moment of adjusting to the dim light, he saw that he was in some kind of cell, and was restrained to the wall, his body position looking similar to that of a letter "Y." Jean was restrained similarly on the wall opposite of him, still not awake. In the shadows, he saw something move. It was a big, ugly rat. Strangely, it seemed to stare right at him. Then it started to morph into something taller… something more humanoid… something blue.

Scott tensed and his blood ran cold.

"Mystique…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello there Scott," Mystique said in her typical monotone voice.

"It's so nice of you to join me… both of you," Mystique added as Jean began to slowly open her eyes and look around, clearly disoriented.

"Scott… what's going on? What's Mystique doing here?" Jean inquired groggily.

Mystique morphed into Maria the waitress. "You're my honored guests. I've been looking forward to your arrival. Waiting for just the right time to invite you over," she said in an ominous tone as she morphed back into her true form.

"Why did you have to get Jean involved in your twisted plot?"

Mystique walked over to Jean and held her chin tightly. "She foiled my plans the last time I had you in my clutches. I couldn't have her saving you again. So I'll take care of her first, and then you'll be next."

"No!" Jean yelled as she struggled to free herself from Mystique's grasp.

"Leave her alone Mystique!" Scott demanded, hoping to bait Mystique and turn her attention away from hurting Jean. "I'm the one that caused you to be abandoned in the first place. I'm the one you're really after!"

"Scott…" Jean pleaded, realizing what he was doing.

"Hmmm, I suppose it would be entertaining to make Jean suffer by watching me have some fun with you," Mystique said slyly.

Mystique took a fighting stance, poised to lunge at Scott, fist ready to make a powerful punch.

"Are you ready?" Mystique said mockingly.

Scott braced himself for what was to come, saying nothing.

"Oh no you don't!" Jean yelled angrily, as she concentrated on holding Mystique in place with her telekinesis.

Mystique appeared to be frozen in place, and Scott let out a breath of relief.

A few seconds later, Mystique began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jean asked with confusion and irritation.

Mystique turned around and looked at her and Jean gasped in surprise.

"I guess I forgot to tell you," Mystique began smugly, walking toward Jean, "this building has a special generator that emits a signal that interferes with telekinetic and telepathic powers. The signal prevents your kind of powers from working inside this building, and it shields the building from any outside telepathic activity. Which means Jean, that you are powerless to stop me, and there's no way your dear, pitiful professor can find you two either."

"Oh no…" Jean murmured to herself.

Scott grimaced. /This is bad/ he began thinking, /if we can't communicate with the professor who knows how long we'll be stuck here. I can't even really protect Jean if Mystique decides to go after her./ Scott growled under his breath at the thought of Mystique even touching Jean. /I've got to get us out of here./

"Having fun yet?" Mystique said mockingly towards Scott and then Jean.

Scott angrily jerked his head down and crinkled his nose, causing his shades to slip down his face a little. He briefly opened his eyes, firing an optic blast in Mystique's direction.

A scream rang out. Mystique had noticed Scott's shades slip just in time and barely avoided the optic blast coming her way.

Scott, who only had his eyes opened for a second to create the blast, now had his eyes closed tightly to prevent blasting the whole cell. Not being able to see the destruction he had just caused, he panicked. All he could hear was heavy breathing. Thoughts flew through his mind wildly. /Did he hit Mystique? Who screamed? Was it Jean?!/

"Oh my God… Jean?" Scott called out frantically.

Jean was still catching her breath, unable to answer.

"I wouldn't try that again," Mystique said solemnly. "Like I've told you before, you better keep your eyes to yourself."

As Mystique spoke, Scott mentally chastised himself. /You let Mystique get you angry and then you got careless. You blasted her without even thinking that it might hit Jean./

"Jean?" Scott called out again, desperately wishing he could see if Jean was safe.

"I'm…all right… Scott," Jean said shakily.

Mystique roughly jammed Scott's shades into the bridge of his nose, putting them back into place.

Scott cautiously opened his eyes and finally saw that his blast had hit the wall Jean was shackled to about four inches above her head. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw that Jean was not injured, but his attention snapped back to Mystique as she took up her fighting stance from before.

"Ready for the real fun to begin?"

A moment later she rushed toward Scott and plunged her fist into Scott's stomach. Scott gave a short, sharp cry and then began coughing and gasping for air. Scott barely had time to catch his breath, before Mystique began to use Scott's torso as a punching bag, mercilessly kicking and hitting him. Scott tried to bite back cries of pain as each powerful blow racked his body. Jean looked on in silence, horrified at what was unfolding before her eyes.

Mystique finally stopped her barrage of attacks to "inspect" her handiwork. Scott's expression was filled with misery and he breathed unevenly. He felt as though he could barely hold up his battered, aching upper body. His shoulders strained, his weight pulling him down, but the shackles cruelly forced him to stay somewhat upright, giving him no reprieve.

"Looks like my job is done for now," Mystique announced.

She unlocked the shackles on Scott's ankles and then the ones on each of his wrists. Scott groaned as his upper body was no longer being held up and he fell sideways, leaning on the back wall of the cell for support. He watched as Mystique unlocked Jean's shackles and once Mystique had walked out of the cell, Scott began to stagger towards Jean.

"Jean, are you alright?" he asked weakly.

"I'm okay," she replied.

"I'm sorry I almost blasted you. I…"

Jean ran towards Scott to catch him in her arms as he started to falter.

"Shhh, easy, Scott. It's alright," she said gently as she eased him to the floor to sit and lean against the wall.

For a few silent moments Jean watched Scott sitting there wincing in pain as he held his side.

Jean grimaced, sensing his discomfort.

"Does it hurt to breathe?"

"A little," Scott answered quietly.

"Let me check your injuries," Jean said tenderly.

Scott nodded, and Jean unbuttoned Scott's shirt. It was her turn to wince as she saw multiple black, blue, and violet bruises already forming.

"I should wrap your ribs up with something. It will probably help to ease the pain," Jean stated softly as she looked around the cell.

She walked over to a stone in the wall with a rough edge and used it to start ripping the bottom of her dress. After ripping a long, narrow strip of material, she walked back over to Scott. She knelt down next to him and carefully helped him take off his shirt, his bruises and sore shoulders made it painful for him to do it himself. Jean then picked up the material and gingerly started to wrap it around Scott's bruised ribs.

"Thanks, Jean," Scott said while she worked.

"It's the least I could do," Jean replied kindly.

He tried to flash her a smile. She was being so gentle, but he still couldn't keep himself from flinching and gritting his teeth if she touched a particularly tender spot.

Jean continued her work, a twinge of regret hitting her, each time Scott was in pain. Once she was done tying the makeshift bandage, she gave a small sigh of relief, her meticulous work finished.

"Any better?"

"It hurts less to breathe now."

Jean smiled and started to help Scott get his shirt back on when Mystique stopped in front of their cell to watch them.

"Playing doctor I see," Mystique said smugly.

Jean ignored her and helped Scott put his other arm in his shirt sleeve.

"You can share this with your patient," Mystique said icily as she dropped a bottle of water and a partially eaten package of saltine crackers on the cell floor.

"Dinner is served!" Mystique called to them as she walked down the corridor laughing.

Jean buttoned Scott's shirt and walked over and picked up what Mystique had left for them. Jean crunched on a cracker as she returned to Scott's side.

"They're a little stale, but at least it's something," Jean said trying to be optimistic.

"Here…" Jean broke a cracker in half and stuck it in Scott's mouth when he opened it. When he was done chewing she helped him drink some water.

"Some dinner," Scott said sarcastically, continuing to eat the crackers Jean was feeding him.

When all the crackers and water were gone, Jean turned to Scott and said "We should really get some rest, while we can. Who knows when Mystique will be back."

"Well, if we can actually fall sleep on this hard floor," Scott said dryly, doubting he'd be able to fall asleep in such a cold, unfamiliar, and not to mention uncomfortable place.

"Scott, how about I lean against the wall and put my legs out straight, so then you can use my legs like a pillow. You can lay on your back with your head in my lap."

"We can try it, but I'm not going to be able to sleep," Scott replied before gritting his teeth and groaning as Jean helped him to lie out straight on the floor.

"Good night, Jean."

"Good night, Scott."

"I love you," Scott whispered.

"I love you too," Jean whispered back.

Jean sat with her eyes closed and tried to sleep. Scott was attempting to relax enough to fall asleep but Jean could feel the tension in Scott's body. She knew it would be hard for him to sleep, his surroundings and injuries nagging at him to stay awake and be on guard despite his exhaustion, but he needed to rest. Jean tried to think of something she could do to help take his mind off the situation. After a moment of thought, Jean started to softly hum a gentle tune her mother used to sing to her when she was little and she began methodically running one of her hands through Scott's soft chestnut brown hair. A soft sigh escaped Scott's lips. Gradually, Jean could feel Scott relaxing as she lulled him to sleep.

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

author's note: Thoughts? Feelings? Comments? (You know where to click to review :D )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey, like, has anyone seen Jean around?" asked Kitty as she wandered through the halls of the mansion. "I want to see if she'll drive with me to the mall tomorrow."

"I haven't seen her, Kitty. I don't suppose you've seen Scott vhile you vere looking for Jean?" Kurt inquired after he had nearly teleported right into Kitty.

"Nope. Maybe they're not back from their date yet."

"But it's after midnight!" Kurt said, shocked that seemingly "strait-laced" Scott and Jean would be out that late.

"Oooh, breaking curfew… Scott and Jean are so gonna get busted."

Professor Xavier turned the corner and wheeled down the hallway towards Kurt and Kitty. "So Scott and Jean have not come home yet…"

Logan stormed up the stairs, coming from the other end of the hall. "What! They're not back yet!"

"I'm so outta here!" Kitty said as she phased through floor.

"Ya, me too!" Kurt called out, teleporting out of Logan's way as he approached.

"It's after twelve Charles! What're they doing? Rrrrr. I thought I made myself clear with Scott! He better be treatin' Jean like a lady!"

The professor cleared his throat loudly (and somewhat awkwardly) to get Logan's attention. "Logan, calm down please. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation why they aren't home yet. Let me try to contact them."

Professor Xavier concentrated and tried to talk with them telepathically.

"It's strange. I can't seem to connect with either of them, Logan. I hope nothing is wrong."

"Hmmm. Where were they going on their uh… date?"

"Over at an Italian restaurant on Spruce Street. It's not far from here, and certainly not out of my telepathic range."

"I'll go check it out, Charles."

Logan rode his bike past Marelli's and saw that the lights were out, but Scott's car was still in the parking lot. Logan parked his bike a short distance away from the parking lot and walked over toward Scott's car slowly, expecting to find the two of them lying on the front seat making out. He quietly snuck up around the building and then turned the corner and lunged toward Scott's car, hoping to catch them in the act.

"Aha!" he yelled as he went flying toward the car, only to land and find no one in it.

/Where could they be?/ Logan sniffed around, catching their scent around the car, the entrance to the restaurant, on the veranda, and heading towards the street. Then it went cold. /Something is definitely wrong./

Logan sped back to the mansion and reported his findings to the professor.

"I see…" said the professor with worry in his voice. "I tried to locate them with cerebro and had no luck either. Let's give it some time. We'll wait until it's morning and then we'll have to search the old-fashioned way. When the students are up we'll send them out first thing to ask around and look for the two of them."

"I guess that will have to do," grumbled Logan as he stomped off to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Scott and Jean both snapped open their eyes as the cell door clanked opened. "It seems like your little X-friends are out looking for you," Mystique said, sounding a bit more agitated than the day before. "But no matter, they won't find you." Mystique huffed and then cast an angry glare at Scott. "Get up already," said Mystique harshly. Scott painfully forced himself to sit up without Jean's help as he tried to stifle a groan.

"Awww, still hurting from yesterday," Mystique crooned mockingly. "Here let me help you up!" she exclaimed.

Mystique roughly grabbed Scott by the shirt, bringing him to his feet, and then she forcefully slammed him into the cell wall. Scott's head hit the stone wall hard and he cried out in pain.

"Scott!" Jean cried, standing up.

Mystique ignored Jean as she held Scott up against the wall and shackled him for the second time. Then Mystique proceeded to shackle Jean up as well.

"Let me guess, more fun, right?" Scott taunted, trying to fluster Mystique, taking advantage of her slight anxiety.

Without warning, Mystique struck Scott right in the jaw. "That's enough out of you."

Mystique cracked her knuckles menacingly. "Besides, the fun is over. Now it's time to get serious."

An ominous silence fell over the cell for a few moments, and was broken by the sound of an upper-cut catching Scott in the chin.

Jean winced and looked away as Scott's head snapped back and hit the wall again, another cry of pain involuntarily coming from Scott's lips. Mystique looked over her shoulder and noticed Jean with her eyes closed.

"You better keep watching, or I'll have to hit him even harder so you know what's going on."

Jean opened her eyes only to see Mystique hit Scott in the side of head with a vicious flying side kick.

Pain exploded through Scott's already throbbing head. Scott moaned in pain as he tried to refocus his vision. Things felt like they were spinning. Everything was fuzzy, including Mystique's fist coming right toward his face.

The punch landed directly at Scott's nose and a second later it started to bleed. Jean gasped as blood dripped down Scott's face and then onto the floor.

"Bloody already? I thought you'd last a little longer than that. How disappointing."

Scott spit some of the blood from his mouth out in Mystique's direction. She slapped him in the face, smearing blood across it. Then she abruptly left the cell.

A minute later Mystique returned bringing a plastic bucket.

"I expect you to clean the mess you made on my floor," Mystique commanded as she plunked the bucket on the floor. She unshackled Scott and Jean, and before Mystique left she said "Don't think you got off easy Scott. I'll be back later."

Scott sat on the floor leaning against a wall with his head back, pinching his nose to try to get the bleeding to stop. Jean walked over to the bucket and found a clean but worn rag and a bottled water inside it. She brought the bucket of stuff over to where Scott was sitting and offered him the rag to use.

A minute later Scott's nose finally stopped bleeding. Jean took the bloody rag from Scott and handed him the bottle of water.

"Here, take a few drinks first, and then I can clean you up a little."

Scott eagerly drank some water and then handed it to Jean. She took a few sips herself and then dumped the rest of the water in the bucket. She put the bloody rag in the water, rung it out well, and then gently wiped the blood off of Scott's face.

Once Scott was all cleaned up, she sat next to him. "How's your head?" she asked as she ran her hand through his hair, feeling for any raised bruises.

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt at all."

"Here…" Jean said quietly as she helped him lean close to her, the uninjured side of his head resting on her shoulder. Jean rung out the rag again, folded it, and held it to where she had found a bruise on the opposite side of Scott's head (compliments of Mystique's flying sidekick). Scott winced at the initial pressure, but the cool rag felt good, and it helped his terrible headache subside a little.

After some time had passed, Jean was worried that Mystique would be back soon, so she was busy trying to get the dried blood to come off the floor. Jean thought while she scrubbed /I don't know how much more of this Scott can take. I know he's strong, but still…/ Jean shuddered as she remembered their brief, but horrid encounter with Mystique that morning. /Mystique is getting more and more violent, and now she is out for blood./

"Scott…" Jean whispered, "We've got to figure out a way to get out of here."

"I know," Scott replied wistfully. He rubbed his aching head trying to come up with some kind of plan. All that could come to him were thoughts of regret. /It's my fault we're in this mess. I'm the one that abandoned Mystique. I'm the one that wanted to go on a date./

Jean knew that tone of voice and his expression matched it. "Scott, please don't blame yourself," she whispered softly. "Why don't you just blast Mys—"

"No!" Scott interrupted a little too loudly. He checked his emotion and then started again more quietly, "No…I can't Jean. I'll hurt you. I could never forgive myself if I did that."

"But you didn't hurt me."

"And who's to say I won't the next time," Scott whispered caustically. "It's not worth the risk."

"What other option do we have? It's a risk we're going to have to take," Jean replied quietly.

"No… I'll think of something else. I won't risk your safety," Scott answered stubbornly.

It was almost frustrating. Jean's question circled in her head. /What other option do we have?/ But Jean couldn't really get mad at Scott. She knew how much he struggled with his lack of control over his powers, the worry of accidentally blasting someone or something always nagging in the back of his head. She didn't really want to start an argument, but she had to press this idea further. Jean finished cleaning and sat down right next to Scott.

"Isn't there a way to blast her without risking my safety?" Jean inquired.

"How?" Scott said, growing annoyed. "If Mystique gets out of the way of my shot then it will miss her and it could hit… wait..." Scott's tone changed, and he began to speak in a barely audible whisper. "I need to take a shot that I can't miss. If Mystique comes really close and she's right in front of me, and if I can catch her by surprise, I can nail her at point blank range. She'll have no time to react, and the full brunt of the blast should all be on her."

"Good thinking Scott. I can probably help get her in a good position and distract her," Jean said in an excited whisper.

"Then all I have to do is wait for the right moment."

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

author's note: The excitement builds... will their plan work? Will the X-men find them?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mystique entered the cell and without hesitation, started barking orders.

"Come here, Jean," Mystique commanded as she walked toward the wall with shackles.

Jean delayed for a moment. /Maybe I can take her while I'm not restrained./

"Don't make me use this," Mystique said, gesturing to a nightstick that she was now carrying in her belt.

Jean started walking toward Mystique and then tried to take her by surprise by kneeing her in the stomach, but Mystique was too quick. She shoved Jean aside into the cell wall with surprising force.

In the meantime, Scott was starting to scramble to his feet once he saw what Jean was trying to do.

"I'm too fast for the likes of you Jean," Mystique taunted. "And I'd hate to punish Scott extra for your actions," she said sarcastically.

Scott was now to his feet and angry. He ran towards Mystique from behind, but quick as lightning, Mystique did a fierce roundhouse kick. The blow nailed Scott right in the temple, and was so hard that it not only sent Scott's shades flying off of his face, but knocked him right to the ground with a heavy thud. Jean gasped.

"Let's try this again. Come here Jean," Mystique commanded for a second time.

Jean looked over at Scott, who was still lying right where he fell, moaning as he barely moved. She did as she was told this time, fearful of what more might happen to Scott if she didn't, and allowed Mystique to shackle her to the cell wall again.

"That's more like it, Jean. Now it's your turn Scott. Come here," Mystique commanded. "I know you are still conscious. Do I have to mar up Jean's pretty face to get you to move?"

Scott partially sat up and growled under his breath as it seemed like "round three" was about to begin. "How long do you plan on doing this, Mystique?" he asked angrily as he tried to sense where Mystique was in the room and feel around for his shades.

"Until I'm satisfied!" Mystique yelled, as suddenly, all in one motion, Mystique had stepped behind Scott, removed the nightstick from her belt, placed it under his chin, and then pulled upward, putting him in a sort of chokehold. A surprised Scott instinctively rose to his feet and tried to pull the nightstick away from his throat.

"No… Scott!" Jean yelled as Mystique tried to choke him.

"Quiet, Jean!" Mystique said sharply as she pulled back on the nightstick harshly, causing Scott to gasp for air and cough.

/Gotta get out of this./ Scott strained under Mystique's hold, but he mustered his strength. He stepped backward and then forced his upper body forward. Despite his injuries, he gained enough momentum to cause Mystique to be flipped over him and lose her hold on him. Mystique landed on her back in front of Scott, and Scott staggered sideways, holding his side and trying to catch his breath. Pain laced through his whole body, emanating from his bruised ribs.

Mystique deftly sprung up from her prone position. With nightstick still in hand, she forcefully jabbed Scott in the ribs, and then hit him in the side of the head again, pushing him backward. She pinned Scott to the wall and shackled him with little resistance.

"Scott!" Jean yelled in horror, knowing what was coming.

Mystique ignored Jean this time. She attacked Scott violently, starting to bat at him with the nightstick as if he were a piñata.

Jean yelled out in desperation, practically crying as Mystique hit Scott all over his body.

"Please Mystique! Stop! No! Please stop! No!"

Scott was almost glad he couldn't see the look on Jean's face, but it almost made things worse for him. With his eyes closed it inevitably meant that his other senses, especially hearing, became sharper. Each cry of Jean's pierced him through his heart, his inmost being. Scott's whole body seemed to throb in agony, but more than anything, he couldn't stand to hear Jean cry anymore.

"Mystique… stop this!" Scott pleaded passionately.

Mystique finally stopped to scoff at his begging. "And why should I?" She fiercely grabbed Scott's chin with her hand and pulled his face right into hers, causing him to lean awkwardly forward. He could feel her hot breath and he was sure she was only inches away, staring him down, waiting for an answer. Scott tensed up and practically held his breath. This was the moment that he had been waiting for.

Without warning, Scott opened his eyes, unleashing their full power, blasting Mystique head-on at point blank range. She screamed as she flew backwards from the intense force and she landed in a heap in the middle of the cell.

"Scott, you got her!" Jean yelled excitedly.

Scott let out a ragged breath, still leaning forward. "Jean… are you hurt at all?" he inquired timidly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm alright Scott!" Jean exclaimed.

At hearing her response, Scott relaxed and leaned his back and head against the wall, taking a deep breath.

Jean started speaking quickly and anxiously, "So Scott… now what do we do? Mystique is out of it for now, but we're still stuck in these shackles. It looks like she has a ring of keys on her belt, but there's no way you or I can reach it. If only I could us my telekinesis I could get them, but I--"

"Shhh, Jean. We've gotten this far…" Scott interrupted, trying to calm her. "I know what we can do," he said calmly. Scott tugged at the shackle that held his feet together. He remembered that in the middle of the chain the center link was locked to a metal ring on the floor. He spread his legs out as far as he could so they would not be caught in the beam. He put his head down and went to open his eyes, looking (hopefully) at where the lock was. Scott opened his eyes for a split second and blasted the lock and chain, breaking it in two, and freeing his legs.

"Great idea Scott! You can blast through the shackles!" Jean cheered.

"But wait…" Suddenly Jean put two in two together as she noted that Scott did not look quite so ecstatic about what he would have to do next. He tugged at the shackle that held his left wrist and grimaced. Unlike when he blasted the shackle between his legs (the lock had been on the chain, easily about half a foot away from either ankle), the wrist shackles were a different design. The lock was on the band that was around his wrist, and the connection point to the wall was blocked by the band on the other side. The chain couldn't be hit.

"Scott, there must be another way…"

Without his visor, there was no way to diminish the blast strength of his beam or make such a precise shot without hitting himself. Scott finished estimating the angle of where he had to look to hit the wrist shackle. He took a breath, and braced himself. Jean looked away just as Scott opened his eyes.

Scott let out a horrible cry of pain as he blasted his own wrist to be freed from the shackle. The lock broke and the band opened freeing his wrist. Scott winced and gasped in pain. His wrist stung terribly from the impact of his own blast. Scott tried to shake off the pain, so he could focus and make the other shot, but it felt like someone had driven a knife completely through his wrist. He moaned as his wrist throbbed with pain.

Jean could tell how much pain Scott was in. He looked pale, like he was about to faint. She hated the thought of him having to hurt himself like this just to free themselves, but what other chance did they have. He would have to do it again. Jean steeled herself so that she could encourage him.

"Come on, Scott! Just one more time. You can do it, Scott!" Jean called out.

Her words seemed to focus and strengthen him, and he took a deep breath in and out. He lined up the shot, as he had done before. He took another breath, and braced himself again. Knowing full well what to expect, he opened his eyes again. Another horrible cry of pain rang out, and the beam broke the other lock and band. Scott was completely free from the wall and he fell to his knees, hugging his wrists in an attempt to stop the sharp pains he felt.

"You did it Scott!"

Scott smiled weakly in Jean's direction. He steeled himself and pushed the pain from his mind, then he started to feel around for Mystique's keys. Jean began to direct him and Scott managed to find them and get them off Mystique's belt. Then he made his way toward Jean. He felt a sharp twinge of pain in his wrist as he unlocked one of her wrist shackles.

"I can get the others," Jean said as she took the keys from Scott. She unlocked the shackles and walked over and picked up Scott's shades that had landed near the cell door. She slipped them on Scott's face and he opened his eyes, glad nothing was firing from them this time.

"Let's get out of here," Scott said.

Jean wrapped her arm around Scott and helped him get around as they tried to navigate their way out of the building.

"Once we get outside, I'll try to contact the professor," declared Jean.

"If… we make it…" Scott started. "I hear… Mystique yelling. She must have… woken up!"

Jean tried to hurry, but she could tell that Scott's strength was wearing thin, his breathing was labored, and his weight was getting harder to bear. Jean struggled to speed up their pace.

Scott and Jean made it out the front door and they hid in between two buildings, both of them catching their breath as they leaned on the wall. #Professor!# Jean called out telepathically.

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

author's note: So Scott and Jean get out... but Mystique isn't down for the count yet!


	7. Chapter 7

author's note: the final two chapters are up! :D

# # denotes telepathic message

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

Chapter 7

Ororo and Professor Xavier were driving around in the Northwest side of Bayville in search of Scott and Jean.

"Do you think we'll find them soon, Charles?" Ororo inquired hopefully.

"It's hard to say," Professor Xavier replied.

After several minutes passed, the professor lurched forward in his seat, crying out, and grabbing his head in pain.

"Charles, are you—"

#I hear you Jean.# #Is Scott with you?# #Do you know where you are?# #We are only a few blocks away. Hold on.#

"It was Jean, Ororo. She and Scott are not far from here. Turn down Mulberry Street. They are at an abandoned building at the corner of Maple and Lime. It appears that Mystique had kidnapped them, and Scott is hurt. You must hurry!" the Professor said urgently.

xxxxxxx

"I reached the professor Scott. He and Ororo aren't far… he said--"

"Shhh," Scott interrupted.

Scott peeked around the corner tensely. An angry growl came from around the corner and a big dog charged into the alley straight at Scott.

"Whoa!" Scott yelled as he desperately jumped away from the dog at the last second. He barely dodged the attack, and he landed hard on the ground. Jean ran to help Scott up as the dog morphed into Mystique.

"Did you really think you could get away?" she said laughing.

Jean took Scott's one arm and then put her other arm around Scott to help him to his feet. His free hand was on his shades, ready to lower them and fire. Jean smiled inwardly, admiring that Scott still had some fight in him despite his pain and exhaustion. "You want another dose of this?!" Scott yelled to Mystique.

"Oh, I think you and me both have had enough of your optic blasts," Mystique said smugly, looking at Scott's badly bruised wrists. "I didn't think you were man enough to actually injure yourself. I'm impressed."

Scott gave her a stern look, but said nothing. Mystique just stared Scott down as she took a familiar fighting stance.

"Let's end this. Are you ready?" Mystique asked, still watching Scott.

Scott left Jean's support and shakily stepped in front of Jean, still determined to protect her. He braced himself, knowing what was coming, and tried to get ready to fend off Mystique's attack.

Mystique rushed at Scott, seeming even quicker than before. She was a practically a blur to Scott, and Mystique was inches from hitting him when she froze in place, mid-punch.

"Not this time!" Jean yelled triumphantly, successfully suspending Mystique's motions with her telekinesis.

Mystique angrily tried to force herself out of Jean's telekinetic grip to no avail.

"That was close," Scott said, as he slowly backed away from Mystique's fist and wearily sat on the ground near Jean.

"I'll get you!" Mystique said, enraged as a trapped animal. She still struggled to break free, hoping to wear Jean down mentally.

Jean concentrated harder.

"You can beat her, Jean," Scott reassured quietly from the ground.

Jean used her telekinesis to send Mystique flying through the air above them and then crashing down onto the sidewalk.

Mystique slowly got to her feet and was about to attack Jean when suddenly Mystique was knocked away from Jean by an invisible force. Mystique staggered around, holding her head and moaning in protest. Scott and Jean looked out to the street and saw a car with Ororo in the driver's seat and the professor sitting on the passenger side with his hands to his forehead concentrating intently.

Mystique fell to the ground as Ororo parked the car and jumped out. She checked Mystique, "She's unconscious Charles, but she'll wake up soon enough. I'll put her inside."

Scott and Jean were relieved to see that they had finally been found.

"Come on Scott. Let's go home."

Jean put her arm around Scott again and levitated them both over to the car. Then she helped him to get in.

Ororo got back in the car and drove off toward the mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mr. McCoy looked over all the x-rays and examination papers he had just finished filling out and stuck them on his clipboard. "You know, Scott, you're a very lucky young man…" he started, "nothing is broken, and assuming you take it easy for the next few weeks, your injuries should all heal fine, with no permanent damage done."

He hung the clipboard on the front of Scott's bed in the infirmary, and smiled. I believe you have a visitor, so I'll leave you two be.

Jean walked in and surveyed Scott before she sat in a chair next to his bed. His head, neck, and both wrists were bandaged, and she was certain his ribs we bandaged beneath his shirt. She held one of his hands lightly, careful not to injure his wrist further. Scott knew that Jean could to some degree sense his pain and that she was saddened by it.

"So amazingly, nothing is broken, and Mr. McCoy said that as long as I take it easy and let myself heal properly, I shouldn't end up having any permanent injuries," Scott said smiling, trying to cheer up Jean. "Let's just hope that Mystique won't want another rematch any time soon," he said nonchalantly.

"Well… about that. I don't think she will. I was talking with the professor, and he told me that when he attacked Mystique, he also went into her mind and erased some of her memories…how she was abandoned at the base, the whole Mexico encounter, even our kidnapping. Essentially, her personal vendetta against you has been erased. So you shouldn't have to worry about her anymore."

"I see," Scott stated, relieved.

After a little bit of quiet, Scott said, "To be honest, the only thing I'm worried about is if you'll ever go on another date with me. I mean, our first one turned out pretty horrible," he said, in a surprisingly solemn tone.

"Of course I'll go on another date with you. I love you Scott, and nothing can change that."

"I love you so much Jean."

Jean leaned over and tenderly kissed Scott on the lips for the first time. Scott deepened the kiss, delighting in the honey-sweet taste and warm, inviting touch of her soft lips. /Those lips… so that's what they're like… better than I ever imagined./ A perfect first date kiss.

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

author's notes: Awww... yay for Scott and Jean!

If you liked this story, I am in the process of writing a sequel! I'll update this chapter with more details once I have a title and the first chapter of the next story completed.

Thanks to my faithful readers and an extra special thanks to all that reviewed!


End file.
